World War:Rise Of Tyranny
Developer : Technology Games Inc. Genre :First Person Shooter,Adventure Ratings :Teen (16+) Release Date : 17 August 2018 (Exactly when the Hiroshima then Nagasaki bombing and Indonesian Freedom from Netherlands) Tagline :"Tyranny shall dominate the World." World War Rise Of Tyranny or WWROT ''is a game developed by TGI in 17 August precisely when the Hiroshima city of Japan bombed and Indonesia is free from the Dutches.This game really resembles a mixture between Battlefield and Blitz Brigade along with Wolfenstein.The world war is taken from the 2nd World War. Plot The Player takes control of the Allies' soldier Andrew Hopkins.While the world war was going,Andrew had been informed of a dangerous mission to not just destroy the Axis,but something more dangerous than the war.And the secrets shall be revealed to destroy the Axis' victory weapon... Gameplay The Player takes control of the American Soldier Andrew Hopkins.The player plays him the same as all FPS games.The Player also can command nearby allies while Andrew is a team leader in there which is around the next missions which involves him with his teammates.Andrew can equip 2 ranged weapons which act like 1st and 2ndary weapon and a melee weapon along with a gadget.When commanding his Teammates,you can command them to do stuffs and they will do it such as : *Following (Default) :Your teammates will follow you and attack any enemy in sight. *Defend : One of your teammate will get into defensive cover position and defends an area if any enemy gets close *Attack : One or all of your teammates will attack any enemies weak or strong and rarely get into cover. *Support :Your teammate will support you wherever you are attacking or suppressing enemy so that they cannot shoot easy (If they shoot they get damage) or heal you. Classes Your teammates can be assigned to different classes.But if you already assign them they cannot change class again.Your starting and all team set at first is a M14,M1911,a combat knife and a hand grenade.Here is the list of classes and their starting weapon set along with their uses. Soldier The Starting class of the game.Andrew is a soldier class but can change into another class and change to another (he is the only one that can do that).Their equipment is already mentioned above.Their uses are to act like normal soldiers providing fire in the holes.They are very balanced in any terms. Heavy The most famous class ever.The Heavy class are experts at frontline combat with their high Health and Powerful weapons.Despite all of this the Heavy class is very slow.But note that Heavies can do an ammo feed if they shoot their primary weapon while reloading their secondary weapon which makes the primary weapon goes hot and shoots almost infinite bullets until the 2nd weapon is reloaded again.With this the heavy is useful for suppression.Also they are effective against vehicles.Starting Set are : *M1918 Browning LMG *Colt M1927 *Combat Knife *Anti Tank Mines Support Like it's name said,this class is used to keep their teammates alive in the battle with their healings and cover fires.They are good at gadget combat neither which they,instead of having one gadget slot they have 2 gadget slot which has a medikit to heal and smoke grenade to make teammates harder to hit.In power they are balanced like the soldier.Starting set are : *M1A1 Thompson *Enfield No.2 *Survival Knife *Medikit *Smoke Grenade Sniper Essentially good in long range combat.But in close combat they are nothing.They are the only class that really good at making headshots because of their sniper scopes.Oh yeah,if any weapon they equip as the main weapon they will gain scopes.Making Sniper deadly at any weapon EXCEPT the machine gun types that is unequippable with the scope.Starting set are : *Lee Enfield No.4 Mk1 *Smith & Wesson M&P *Ka-Bar *Frag Grenade Stealth Low Health but fast and deadly.As it name implies the Stealth class is good at killing enemies unknowingly and fast.These guys,because of a new technology made by the Allies,they have a cloaking device.They also can score critical hits easily like the Sniper class.If Andrew chooses this class his health will still be like the Soldier Class's.Starting Set are : *M1 Garand *Silenced Webley Revolver *Assassination Knife *Cloaking Device Engineer This class specializes in repairing vehicles and building field buildings.If there is an Engineer you play as make sure you build a resupplier to resupply your teammates' ammo.They are strictly defensive and yet weak in combat and also limited in range of fire.But if you use it good they are as badass as a Heavy.They can build Resuppliers and Turrets (Rocket and Machine Gun)Starting Set are : *MP5 *FP-45 Liberator *Wrench (for building) *MK2 Frag Grenades Each class isn't limited to their own starting weapons.Every class can equip every weapon. Enemies Humans *Axis #Infantry #Elite Trooper #Fallschrimjager #Wehrmacht #Jaeger (Not the pacific rim one.It is a German for "Hunter") #Anti Tank #Assault #Landminer #Grenader #Medic *Rebels *#Mussolini Rebels *#Rebel Infantry *#Militia *#Volunteers *#Bazooka Trooper *#Outlawman *#Civilian Rebel *#Elite Militia *#Defender *#Anti Communist Rebel Mutants Now this is what it is called above the Axis' victory weapon!They are tough and dangerous.They are also apparently '''Mindless and divided into several groups. *Experimentals #Prototype Soldier #Super Soldier #Metahuman #Phormogenesis #Failed Experiment #Unstable Mutagen #Mindless Soldier #Cyborg Undead *Engineered Literally it was mutants that are created by the Axis but NOT by experiments.They are created with dead bodies and machines. #Wooden Boxman #Iron Boxhead #Mechanical Behemoth #Clubber #Titan #Destroyer #Titanium Boxman #Sawman #Headless metal man #Mess Skeleton Vehicles *Renault FT *Light Tank Vickers-Carden-Loyd T.15 *Ram Tank *Grizzly 1 Cruiser Tank *M4A1 Sherman Tank *Kangaroo APC *Lynx Scout Car *AMR 33 *Renault Char B1 *FCM 36 *Lorraine 37L *Fiat 3000 *Panzer (From 1 until 8) *Leichter Panzerpahwagen *Opel Blitz *Sturmgeschutz III *Panzerjager *Mobelwagen *Sdkfz *Carro Armato M11/39 *Carro Pesante P26/40 *Type 92 Combat Car *Type 1 Chi-He *Type 95 Heavy Tank *Type 98 Tank *M39 Pantserwagen *7TP *10TP *C7P *IS-3 *KV-3 *T-44 *T-28 *T-38 *T-26 *Katyusha *BA-10 *Crusader Tank *Sexton *Sherman Firefly *Churcill Tank *Tortoise Heavy Assault Tank *Centurion Tank *Daimler Dingo *Panther *MG Lee *Stuart Tank *T30 Heavy Tank *M3 Gun Motor Carriage *M10 Wolverine *M5 Tractor Weapons OMG!There are too many weapons here!But it will feature all weapons from world war 2 and somehow Battlefield series. Missions/Chapters *Chapter 1 :Training Day *Chapter 2 :Under Fire *Chapter 3 :Glimpse of Hope *Chapter 4 :War Machines *Chapter 5 :Secrets of the Axis *Chapter 6 :Escape From Hell *Chapter 7 :Bunker Assault *Chapter 8 :Secret Order *Chapter 9 :Hidden Prophet *Chapter 10 :Elimination *Chapter 11 :Hunter's tine *Chapter 12 :End of the Year *Chapter 13 :Mutant Assault *Chapter 14 :Road to Home *Chapter 15 :The Motherland *Chapter 16 :Raining Fire *Chapter 17 :Scorched Moscow *Chapter 18 :Fire in the Head! *Chapter 19 :Streak Shot *Chapter 20 :Taste Of Victory Multiplayer It also features multiplayer.You can choose your faction in a multiplayer game.You can customize your soldier with various armor like Kevlar,Blast Plate or Chest Plate.In the customization,your soldier will be in the Allies' appearance.It has the same modes as every games has like FFA,CTF,TDM,and Domination.In the multiplayer battle you can find a locker box which can change your faction.The limit of player maximumly is 8 players in one match (4vs4) Trivia *This is TGI's longest starting project which it actually started in '''''30 November 2017. Category:TGI Category:PS4 Games Category:IOS games Category:PC Games Category:2018